battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:AFOH/@comment-27510151-20161126004335/@comment-27510151-20161127024340
IC On the bridge of AFOH Dante close to the blackrock Second in command: sir we have reached the blackrock, every thing is ready the sector has been cut off from all other upsiders and we have shut down every inside it, the boarding teams are also ready! Good prepare to board it, send in 10 squads all armed and ready to engage in battle with hostile things inside and Second in command: sir! we are getting fired upon! From where! Second in command: the blackrock is firing at our ships! Damage report! Second in command: no serious damage sir! Good give it a salvo, prepare to fire 14 240cm rail guns from all 3 ships, FIRE! All there Dante class battleship fire and make a hole in the blackrock, the blackrock continues to fire but it is overwhelmed with the fire power of the battleships. Prepare to send in the boarding teams! subjugate every hostile threats inside! all teams have green light to kill!, send in the teams!. The squads are sent in, not knowing what there might be waiting for them, all are ready and so is the unknown hostiles inside the blackrock. Captain Kristian: this is captain Kristian here, we have landed on the blackrock I repeat we have landed on the blackrock, we are preparing to move in and find out what this thing is. Unknown thing: stop there! heretics!. The squad gets ambushed by what appears to be a band of humans armed with melee weapons and guns, they try to get into close range with the squad but before they even get close they get burned down by a flamethrower from the squad, in panic they flee. Kristian: who the hell ware they!? and why did they attack us!. Privat Paul: i don't know sir but I have a bad feeling about this. Kristian: so do I. The squad moves deeper and deeper into the blackrock, not knowing that they are being watched, they continue until they come to what looks like the bridge of an observant class escort. Kristian: what is this? it looks like the bridge of an observant class escort, could this be one of the missing ships?, everyone look for survivors!. Medical officer john: sir! I have found a survivor! over here he is still alive. Kristian: hey, hey! can you hear me? what happened to you and your crew? Captain Olson: yes, I remember what happened, we where on a normal patrol what suddenly this thing just came out of no where, and it hit us and I can only remember hearing screaming before passing out. When I woke up again we where still in one pice here on the bridge, but then I remember that there came a large group of men that began to attack us killing everyone, we didn't have a chance (the captain begins to cry) I remember seeing my second in command peter, his son had just turned 5, he sat there praying before he was cut down, and then they turned to me and before I knew it everything turned black, that is all I can remember. Kristian: don't worry, we will find the men that killed your crew and get revenge for you. Olson: I hope so, ARRG the captain begins to spill blood, promise me that you and your squad won't meet the same fate as my crew, promise me!. the captain smiles and slowly but peacefully dies. The squad prays for the dead and salutes the dead crew before moving on, deeper into the unknown.